


Things I said when you were sleeping

by Siriuslymoon



Series: Thorbruce [3]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FLUFFFFFF, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Stony - Freeform, Thulk, ThunderScience - Freeform, accidental love confession, gammahammer - Freeform, kinda angst, thorbruce, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriuslymoon/pseuds/Siriuslymoon
Summary: “I’m so in love with you Bruce” he whispered, not even sounding like he meant to say it, as though it was no natural to him, but then quickly finding comfort in the mans unconscious state and knowing that he couldn’t hear himExcept he did.-The avengers are having a movie night and Thor finds himself confessing to his sleeping friend, spurred on by the comfort that Bruce can’t hear him.... but he can





	Things I said when you were sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn’t love a fic from the good ol days of movie nights in the avengers tower and fluff and fun and yay

Bruce was not prepared for a social interaction.

And while that statement could be used to sum up his entire existence, and be the title of his life story, on this particular evening it was referring to an avengers movie night.

Tony was still hell bent on introducing Steve and Thor to ‘all the classics’ of cinematic history, and everyone else had just been lured in with free snacks and comfy sofas.

Everyone bar Bruce.

He spent the evenings in the lab, every now and then asking Jarvis to show him what his friends were doing, and then promptly asking him to stop.

Bruce liked his friends, he did, and he liked spending time with them- but he was close to finishing a project and every second that he spent away from the lab filled him with guilt and an over all feeling of unease, as though he were somewhere he shouldn’t be.

So when he stumbled into the kitchen, lab coat singed and overall appearance in disarray; the last thing he needed was to be hauled into a five hour film event by his friends pouting faces.

“I just,” he pointed over at the machine “I just came for coffee” 

But Tony shook his head, “cmon Bruce we’ve got a full house tonight, you can’t be the only one left out” he wrapped his fingers around Bruce’s wrist and began to pull him towards the sofas.

Bruce noticed the only available seat would be next to thor and stilled.

He hadn’t showered for a few days and he currently smelt like burning cloth and various chemicals, something he didn’t feel like wafting up the nose of the guy he was crazy about.

“Can I um- can i at least change?” He gestured to his ruined appearance, and tony was about to say he looked fine when Thor cut in.

“Bruce should be comfortable if he is to fully enjoy the movies” everyone nodded and the blonde sent him a small wink, accompanied by a soft smile; Bruce didn’t know which made his heart stop first but either way he couldn’t breathe.

“I guess- alright you’ve got the minutes til we start without you” Tony threw himself down next to steve in the sofa and stole a handful of popcorn.

Bruce began to grin causing Tony to quickly cough around his popcorn and wave his arms.

“No! Bad wording- ten minutes until I come get you and drag you in here” he smiled at the correction and Bruce nodded, turning and heading for his room, doing everything he could to ensure he didn’t trip as he walked out.

He showered quickly using as much scented body wash as his hands could hold, roughly drying his hair afterwards so that it wasn’t dripping down his torso but leaving it damp enough to avoid frizz. 

He pulled out a sweater he didn’t know he had and a pair of sweat pants, before evaluating himself in the mirror.

His damp curls hung round his face and the sweater slipped from his neck and dangled past his hands, the sweatpants hugging tight in places and sitting looser in others.

He shrugged, and headed back out to the living room, happy to see the seating arrangements hadn’t changed.

“See? Told you he’d be back. And aw bruce you look adorable” tony cooed and pointed to where the grey knit skimmed his finger tips and Bruce flushed, mumbling a thank you and scurrying Over to Thor’s side.

The man was warm, even sat at a distance Bruce could feel the waves of heat rolling off him, mixing with his natural scent of rain water and rich royal spices to create a tangible aura.

Bruce leaned in closer, damp hair brushing Thor’s dry jumper, the cotton soaking up the moisture immediately.

“What are we watching?” He adjusted his glasses, smiling lazily at Thor, choking when he returned it.

Thor leant in closer to reply, “I believe we are watching time travellers”

Bruce nodded, turning to see Tony mouth ‘back to the future’

They started the movie, Bruce shuffling to sit as comfortably as he could next to Thor, ignoring the constant hammering in his heart and pulling his knees to his chest; sock covered toes stretched across the free space beside him.

He enjoyed listening to Thor laugh every few minutes, or gasp at the crucial points. It painted a natural smile on Bruce’s face and worked to relax him.

He made it through one film, blinking heavily every few minutes to try and force away the tiredness overcoming him. But when everyone yelled for the next one to be put on he sighed; not wanting to seem like a kill joy he sat there and tried his hardest to stay awake.

But he had gravitated closer to Thor throughout the first film, and the gods steady breathing worked as a lullaby that had Bruce off to sleep within minutes.

No one noticed at first, not until Bruce’s position fell and he slumped against the gods shoulder, inching over into his chest- Thor’s arm immediately curling around him to steady him.

“Should we wake him?” Steve asked, everyone’s eyes now on the sleeping scientists, face so relaxed in slumber it had them all smiling. 

“No- he doesn’t get enough sleep. Just turn the volume down a little” Thor told them, pleased when they took his instructions and went back to watching the film.

But Thor couldn’t bring himself to look back at the screen, finding the man in his lap much more interesting.

He moved to take off Bruce’s glasses putting them aside so the man wouldn’t break them and brushing a curl from his face, laughing softly when He twitched and scrunched his nose up before breathing out and burrowing deeper intoThor’s chest.

Thor wondered if Bruce could hear his heart beat, whether the beating was being incorporated into his dreams, the fast rhythm speeding up His subconscious.

Thor ran his hand up and down the mans back following the lines and bumps of his spine, finding comfort in the steady rhythm of his breaths, the gentle fluttering of his eyelashes as he dreamt luring the confession out of him.

“You’re so beautiful” the declaration slipped past his lips before he could stop it, his friends too engrossed in the movie and each other to notice.

But Bruce noticed.

He had began to wake up after someone sneezed, and when he heard thor talk he froze, focusing on keeping his breathing even and his eyes shut.

But then Thor was playing his his hair, fingertips grazing his scalp and letting his curls loop around his fingers, murmuring how much he loved Bruce’s hair.

His breath caught in his chest, heart building with the urge to scream but he did not move.

“You’re so smart, so wonderfully smart” Thor’s hand move this his cheek, cupping his face and running a calloused thumb over his cheekbone, leaving a blush in its shadow.

“I’m so in love with you Bruce” he whispered, not even sounding like he meant to say it, his breathing pausing after he did- but then quickly finding comfort in the mans unconscious state and knowing that he couldn’t hear him 

Except he did.

“You what?”

Thor screamed, the sound high pitched and ripping from his throat, causing everyone’s hearts to thud uncomfortably.

“Jesus point break, this isn’t a scary movie!- what the hell” Tony cursed, hand resting over his chest.  
Bruce sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes and watching his friends calm down.

“Ahhh dude you woke up Bruce, not cool” Clint sighed, scowling lightly at Thor.

“My apologies” Thor mumbled before excusing himself and running from the room.  
Why did Bruce say anything, why couldn’t he have just stayed quiet- let thor have his moment.  
“I’m gonna head to bed if you guys don’t mind, enjoy your movie” he made sure to blink slowly, and move as though sleep still plagued his body; when in reality he had adrenaline thrumming through his body and had never felt quite so awake.  
They muttered a chorus of “nights” and “later’s” and Bruce hurried from the room.  
“Jarvis where did Thor go?” Bruce asked, waiting for the reply.  
“Mr Odinson is currently on the rooftop, and when asked if he wished to be disturbed- he said he did not”  
Bruce nodded, making his way to the rooftop entrance, and finding the door locked.  
“I told you” Bruce grinned and how much of an attitude Jarvis could have at times, the whole thing screaming Tony.  
“Open the door Jarvis”  
“But he-“  
“I’ll tell Tony that you let steve in after their fight despite him telling you to lock all the doors” Bruce retorted, smirking to himself and at Jarvis.  
“Sir was being a stubborn fool” came the reply, to which Bruce said “and so am I- open it up buddy”  
He swear he heard a sigh as the door clicked open, and Jarvis wished him good luck.  
Bruce found Thor on one of the chairs Tony had put out there, over looking the sky, the odd bit of stray lighting running through the sky.  
“I thought you were asleep” Thor told him, not needing to turn around to know Bruce was stood behind him.  
“I was,” bruce nodded “I think Clint sneezed- it woke me up”  
It was Thor’s turn to nod.  
“I apologise if i have made you uncomfortable, I will leave promptly and forever carry the horrible burden of knowing I caused the destruction of our friendship” his voice was low and heavy, the sky clouding over as he spoke.  
“Woah, wait what? Thor I’m not mad at you!” Bruce moved closer, sitting beside him on one of the chairs, though the god still refused to look at him.  
“Did you mean it?” Bruce asked, and Thor’s features contorted “why on Midgard would I lie?”  
Bruce deflated “I don’t know..”  
“Even unconscious- I’d never lie to you bruce I hoped you’d know that” Thor looked sad again, heart broke at the thought of Bruce not trusting him.  
Without thinking Bruce grabbed Thor’s hands, squeezing them in his own smaller ones as he rushed out “I do trust you! With my life, I do. I just- didn’t think you’d feel like that”  
“Why ever not?” Thor raised an eyebrow, finally looking at Bruce, though now that his gaze was on him Bruce kind of wished he’d look away.  
“Because,” he laughed “I’m me and you’re- god Thor you’re… well a god for one thing. And you’re the sweetest person I’ve ever known, no matter how harshly any world treats you you’re always smiling and you make me smile and you’re stunning and…. and you deserve better Thor. You deserve someone like you- if anyone else that perfect even exists”  
Thor laughed.  
“Why are you midgardians so caught up on what people deserve? Do you think I deserve to be happy?” Thor asked, moving so that his hands cupped Bruce’s instead”  
“Of course”  
“Then let me be happy with you, you who is just as perfect, more so if anything”  
Thor grinned, so wide and bright that Bruce had to look away for a moment to catch his breath.  
Until Thor tilted his head up to look at him, an eyebrow raised in question, a question Bruce answered with a nod and then he felt Thor’s smile pressed against his own.  
And if Bruce caught an explosion of lighting across the sky before his eyes fluttered shut, well then he must just be imagining things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Remember this is my work and can not be posted on any other platform, there are laws people


End file.
